


mayday, mayday

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Taehyun, Drabble, Happy Birthday Kang Taehyun, M/M, alpha yeonjun, hope it's still a good read tho, i only had like 150 words until his bday came in and i hurried myself to finish it in time, i'm sleepy, no beta we die like men, so i'm keeping it as general audiences, so please forgive me if it isn't much of a good fic this time, summary is part of the fic because again i'm sleepy, there is one (1) curse in this but i don't think it's enough to make this teens and up, this is kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: taehyun wasnotembarrassed about being a beta.however, there was onesinglereason that made him wish, deep down, that he was part of another group.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, side beomkai/kaigyu (?)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anonymous





	mayday, mayday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mellow_Park](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/gifts).



> thank you for the suggestion! you had just said "ABO Beta Taehyun x Alpha Yeonjun" so i went wild with it and took freedom on it dafjhfjfasd hope you and other moas will enjoy this yeontyun despite not being much of a good writing this time.... eh  
> anyway happy bday my baby son tyunie!!!! also, came up with the title by looping cignature's nunnunanna, if anyone wanna know :D hwang sunn step on me  
>   
> [🎨](https://artistpaletteanon.carrd.co/)

taehyun was _not_ embarrassed about being a beta. sure, he wasn’t an alpha, the ‘strongest’ dynamic, the one that made everyone feel intimidated and respected just by their scent. nor he was a lovely omega, who everyone would love to dote on and protect. 

he was just a beta, with no heats nor rut that made him expel pheromones and make people notice him more. still, he liked it better. he liked being part of the neutral group, he liked having a faint scent that could be left unnoticed by others. he liked that his presence didn’t make anyone scared of him, nor ready to baby him, and instead his presence was just calming. taehyun liked it, all of it, and he was proudly a beta. 

however, there was one _single_ reason that made him wish, deep down, that he was part of another group.

“soobin-ah~ stop pouting like this, you give hyung no choice but to pinch your cheeks.”

taehyun rolled his eyes as he heard a familiar and loud voice echoing in the cafeteria. he tried to pay them no mind, he really did. but did yeonjun need to be that damn loud? and in public, too? it was impossible not to turn his attention to the table a few metres further from his, where the blue haired alpha was currently pinching a taller omega’s cheeks as their friend rolled his eyes awkwardly at them. he was probably embarrassed to have to witness that.

“still not over your feelings, i see”, taehyun’s best friend suddenly spoke next to his ear, making him jump on his seat and glare at him. kai smirked teasingly at his direction and he was lucky he was so damn cute, otherwise, the older would probably get up and leave him with his silly assumptions.

“what feelings? shut up.”

“please, you told me before with all its words that you’re pining over yeonjun-sunbaenim.”

“that was an innocent crush that i no longer own”, he lied, but with such a poker face it was hard to not believe he was being sincere. he was still quite whipped to the older man, even since they shared a class during his freshman year that for some reason yeonjun, who is three years older, was also in. despite that happening last year he was in too deep to let go of him. he did try to ignore his feelings though, and lie to himself.

kai wasn’t buying it though, rolling his eyes at his words. “sure, and i totally do not want to go down on beomgyu-sunbaenim.”

that made the smaller but older man groan. “quiet, you nasty alpha. i do not need to know your horny thoughts of him.”

“that is true. but if you keep lying to me like that i’ll keep going until you admit you are still very much in love with that hyung.”

“i am _not_ into yeonjun-sunbaenim anymore, okay! and even if i was, which is totally not the case, what does it matter when he has two omegas clued onto him at all times. i’m just a silly beta no one sees.”

his best friend crossed his arms but he looked at him sadly. “taehyunie… you’re not a silly beta. you’re an amazing person and your dynamic doesn’t make you unwanted.”

“maybe not unwanted, but hard to notice”, he sighed. “why would he care for me when he has the cutest omega doting on him?”

“beomgyu-sunbaenim is slapping him as we speak.”

“i meant soobin-sunbaenim”, taehyun rolled his eyes. “if you’re so infatuated with my feelings for yeonjun-sunbaenim, why don’t you confess to _him_ too?”

something shined in kai’s eyes. “is this a challenge?”

goddamnit. alphas and their dumb desire to prove themselves at all times. “of course it’s _not_ \--”

“too late, i’m doing it!”, he said triumphantly as he got up, moving from the table. 

god _fucking_ damn it, huening kai!

taehyun should just get his stuff and run from the scene. he knew that whatever happened there would be embarrassing, and him witnessing it with his own two eyes - and so close from the blue haired alpha too - would be the death of him. especially because he was only doing it so he could also get his turn to talk to yeonjun.

still, even knowing that it would be much better if he flew from the cafeteria, he caught himself following the younger alpha.

“choi beomgyu!”, he said brightly, sitting beside the omega. he blinked in confusion, and once the shock waved off he protested about the lack of formality, but kai only laughed at that. “you look so good today, and smell really good too. did you do something new? maybe your hair?”

“uh, i bleached it but it’s been over half a year now.”

“yes, you went to blond then grey then a different blond from the other one, i know. but there’s something else that is quite attractive today…”, he started, pointing out all the hair colours the older has had the entire year. taehyun noticed how that made him blush intensively, pondering to himself how he was attentive to notice all of that. in the meantime, the youngest kept staring at him, in search for _something_. but then he just smirked at the omega. “i guess it’s just you, sunbaenim.”

beomgyu got even redder after he said that, a wink following those words. the older two who were watching it made a disgusted sound and whispered to themselves, laughing at the two. it then crossed taehyun’s mind that he was still watching from afar and being a third-wheel. a _double_ third-wheel, if you included how the remaining duo also seemed to be in their own world, mocking the scene as it happened. not only he didn’t need to follow his best friend be his impulsive self, but he also didn’t need to continue watching it _and_ those two, the small beta concluded in silence.

he was about to leave but then his eyes met the blue haired man’s, who smiled at him. “taehyun-ah! what are you doing standing there, sit here with your hyung.”

“yes, taehyunie, _please_! do come sit with us”, kai told him with a smug smile before turning back to the omega. “you should watch what i’m about to do.”

“what are you about to do?”, beomgyu said, a hint of worry on his voice.

in response to that, the tall alpha turned to his direction again smiling sweetly at him. “beomgyu-sunbaenim. or should i say, beomgyu-hyung-ah? i want to get to know you and be more comfortable around you, and all. hyung, i think you’re really charming and i really like you. so, if you allow me, i’d love to go to a date with you, court you until you fall for me too and become mine.”

 _wow, how blunt_ , taehyun thought to himself, nervously gulping. he watched as the other blinked at those words, taking his time to react and answer to kai. he knew his best friend was stupidly extra confident, even more than himself, but he would never imagine he’d be like this, this straightforward.

and he wanted him to do something similar to yeonjun? that was _impossible_! beomgyu was an omega only a year older than kai. but taehyun had feelings for an alpha three years his hyung and sunbae!

and not everyone can be like huening kai, an overconfident alpha. yeah, he was quite confident, but he was still a quiet beta.

“just say yes, beomgyu-yah”, it was soobin who said that, breaking taehyun’s line of thought and returning his attention to the scene going on. “assuming this is the hoobae alpha you often talk about--”

“hyung! shush!”, the blond man surprisingly managed to become redder than he already was after hearing the other omega’s teasing, and he would probably either run away or slap him if it wasn’t for the alpha who had his arm around his shoulders. 

the same alpha who seemed interested in the other’s words. “is that so? is that me who you talked to these two hyungs?”

“m- maybe, okay!”

“oh, really! so, can i call you soobinie-hyung? can you tell me what beomgyu said of me--”

“it’s hyung for you! and get up, we’re leaving!”

“what? where for?”

“you want a date and to get to know me better, right? so get up, we’re going _right now_!”, beomgyu hushed the younger, extremely embarrassed and wanting to fly from the other omega’s teasing gaze as soon as possible. “you’re paying though.”

kai laughed at that. “fine by me! see you taehyunie, it’s your turn now! and nice to finally talk to you two hyungs! i still want to know about what beomgyu-hyung said about me though--”

“ningning-ah, let’s just go!”

the remaining three men stared as the newly formed couple (kind of? what even were these two…) left the cafeteria. what kind of show was that? he was right, he should have run away when kai started moving towards their table. the young one did get extremely ashamed on his behalf for the show he’s done. and in front of two seniors whom he had never talked to, which one of them was the one he was trying not to have feelings for?

damned be kai kamal huening.

“i’m glad your friend came in here”, the omega said, turning his attention to taehyun. “beomgyu has been talking about how amazing this one alpha hoobae of his was for a long time now.”

“probably since they met”, the alpha nodded, tilting his head towards the one who was silent until now.

that made the beta gulp at the sudden attention he was getting, with the two looking at his direction. he looked away a bit, but still kept his sight near their direction as he nodded. “kai was quite the same, honestly. with all this time he took to say anything i thought he’d keep it to himself.”

“something must have happened for him to get the initiative today, then”, soobin pondered. and that made him stiff nervously because, indeed, there _was_ something that made him take the initiative. he was going to pretend it did not exist though, because he was not going to do what his younger friend wanted him to.

but the worst was yet to come. “what did he mean by it’s your turn now, though?”, the youngest froze as he heard yeonjun question quietly, feeling his gaze burning his cheeks.

goddamnit, one of these days he’s going to kick kai’s ass.

he closed his eyes before replying him, trying to compose himself before faking an innocent laugher. “what? what do you mean by that, sunbaenim?”

he heard the alpha man scoff by his side and it made him even more nervous. “i’m pretty sure he said about it being your turn before beomgyu pushed him away.”

“yeah, i heard that too”, soobin nodded from yeonjun’s other side. “should i leave, then? i already witnessed, well, that and i’m too single to witness it again without getting hurt.”

“jungkook-hyung exists.”

“and i’m _never_ letting him know i like him, choi yeonjun”, the omega rolled his eyes with a blush on his cheeks, getting up too. “well, taehyun, it’s nice to finally get to talk to you, but i suppose it’s my turn to go.”

“no, wait, sunbaenim!”, he said quickly but it was too late and the tall one was already hurrying to go out. _sweet_! now he was alone on the table, sitting beside his crush whom he’d successfully pretended not to crush on for almost a year now, staring closely at him.

he _really_ was going to kick kai’s ass next time he sees him.

“so? it’s your turn of what?”, the older asked in a low tone, one that was teasingly but also seductively. it made taehyun even more nervous, and mind you, he was the confident type of gay. but it was pretty hard to not be weak with the way the other stared at him. 

“it’s nothing, sunbaenim, let it be”, he managed to say after a while.

“sunbaenim? i thought we were already in a hyung-dongsaeng basis”, yeonjun said right away, and taehyun did the biggest mistake on giving him a look and see his cute pout on those round lips of his. it made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks burn.

“well, yeonjun- _hyung_ , it’s nothing.”

“i don’t believe you though.”

“sounds like your problem.”

“taehyun-ah~”, he whined, which made the younger turn his head to him again. he was ready to say any excuse that crossed his mind but what he was not ready for was the proximity of the alpha’s face as he locked their lips together.

it was just a quick peek, something that didn’t last more than five seconds. still, it caught him so off guard he felt time slowing down until it stopped altogether. the feeling of the older’s soft lips on his, a faint touch but not too light. however, it was enough to make him fly on his seat, it was enough to make his stomach flip, it was enough to make him feel euphoric.

once he moved back again, yeonjun had a knowing grin on his lips. “so? are you still going to say it’s nothing?”

taehyun caught himself biting the inside of his cheeks. “you… _knew_?”

“what, that you like me? no, not really. it was more like”, he paused, looking slightly shy to continue. that was quite the vision, _the_ choi yeonjun, acting _shyly_. “it was more like i wished you liked me back and decided to take a risk. but considering you didn’t slap me yet, and your question, i’m assuming i was right.”

the beta stared dumbfounded at him before scoffing. “how overconfident.”

“i’m sure it was one of my traits that got you hooked.”

“…maybe”, he admitted, looking away. 

his answer made the older laugh. “if it helps of anything, i like how confident you are, too. it looks really good in you.”

he puffed his cheeks at the compliment. taehyun wasn’t exactly being the most confident person at the moment, but it wasn’t like he was going to admit it out loud. not after hearing it from the other’s mouth.

“but i am right, right? you do like me as much as i like you?”

“it depends. how much do you like me, hyung?”

yeonjun tilted his head at him, grinning triumphantly. “this much”, he said, giving him another kiss, one that lasted longer and was more than just two lips bruising on top of the other.

that made the beta boy smirk, kissing him back as sweetly as he was being kissed. “then yeah, i do like you just as much”, he said after catching his breath, only to steal another kiss from the alpha, ignoring that he was in public and would probably be late to class in a bit.

at that moment, nothing else mattered besides the fact that the choi yeonjun, an amazing alpha who could get anyone he’d desire, only had eyes for a beta as hard to notice as himself.


End file.
